The End of History
by Mia Reso
Summary: One woman tryes to end to take over the WWE and to destroy Vincent k. McMahon...Her own father.
1. Backround

The end of history.  
  
So there i was just minding my own busneuss watching tv, doing nothing realy.  
  
Im not usualy the type of person to sit around and do nothing but on this day i was.   
  
I had been outa a job for almost five months and nobody that i ever knew from work called me.   
  
but on this day, the most booring of days i got a call.  
  
A call from the one person that i dident want to talk to.  
  
When i first came to the WWE, i made friends with the one person i wasent sposed to.   
  
My parents had warned me to stay away from the Hardy boys but i couldent help myself.   
  
The both of them were about the same age as me so i figured that we might be able to find   
  
something i common. But no. When i tryed to aproach them, Matt blew me off. He acted   
  
like i was realy the snoby daddys girl i played on screen. But Jeff wasnet realy like that.  
  
He came to my room later that night to say he was sorry for the way Matt acted to me. The  
  
two of us ended up talking all night long. He was realy such a nice guy, almost perfect. It  
  
wasnt long after that we became inserepable, spending all out free time togeather. We  
  
always had to make up excuses for why we couldent spend time with our family just to  
  
be togeather. Not to be cliche we were like two peas in a pod. Everyone knew we were  
  
togeather all the time but they never told my dad or Matt. My mom actualy found out   
  
through an acdent (she walked in on me talking to Jeff on the phone). She actualy took it quite well.  
  
But then things started happening. The writers put me in a storyline with Andrew,  
  
and Jeff and i got to spend less and less time togeather. He got the whole Team  
  
Extreem thing going about then. But with me and Andrew, they always wanted   
  
us to go out in public togeather or to film a segment here or promo there. By the  
  
time the angle with Paul and starting the Mcmahon-Helmsly faction, him and i  
  
hardly ever got to see each other. I missed him so much. It was about then that   
  
i realized that i was in love with him. Imigine me, Stephanie McMahon in love   
  
with Jeff Hardy. We were from two totaly different world but yet that dident  
  
matter to me. I loved him just the same.  
  
But just like everything else i ever wanted, i did nothing about it. I wouldent ever do  
  
nothing about it. I just tryed of go on beeing his best friend. But like usual we both   
  
got to wraped up in our current story lines. Next there was the WCW/ECW aliance.  
  
I played my part to a tee and dident speek to him accept for a few hurried calles. We   
  
were on different sides of the angle. But once at Invasion we sat down at the end of   
  
the night and talked. I was out of a job again. He gave me a shoulder to cry on.  
  
I got so depressed over the next months, but like everything else that ended too.   
  
I was stuck at my home in Greenwich when my dad called and offered me a new onscreen role.   
  
This time there were no guyes for me to folow around, i was my own boss. The General   
  
Manager of Smackdown. But still my depression dident truly leave me. Jeff was on Raw  
  
and as said before i placed on Smackdown. I did call him as soon as i faxed the contract  
  
back to my father. But it wasnet Jeff that picked up. It was a girl and i rembered that he  
  
had a girlfriend. I got scared and hung up. I dident want to screw up his private life. I didnet  
  
actualy realy see his face till Survivor Series, Just after his match with Mark and Matt  
  
agenst three minuet warning. We made bref eye contact but then he was wisked away  
  
by Matt and Amy with congratulations on the win.   
  
A few months later we started to talk again a few times a week but it wasnt like it was  
  
before. There wasnt the same amount of tenderness that there had been. And well then  
  
there was the semi-storyline with Trish. I found out that his girlfriend tryed to break up   
  
with hi over it. So he left the company to mend his life back togeather, to mend his body  
  
back togeather. And we havent talked to each other since. Even after the 'I Quit' match.  
  
And now Jeff is on the other line and i have no idea what to say. 


	2. The Talk

"Steph, you there"  
  
I dont know what to say. To tell the truth i am realy afraid. I havent spoken since way before   
  
i left the company. But i know that im a big girl. Im Stephanie McMahon, I can do anything.  
  
"Hey, Jeff, how have you been"   
  
"Alright" he answers  
  
There was an uncomfortable scilence for a few mineuts untill i said "Is there something that  
  
you kneed"  
  
"Jee cant a guy call his best friend once in a while" he answered  
  
I thought about that for a few seconds and then retorted with "You have had a long time to give me  
  
a call so you must have some kinda alterier motive. What is it?"  
  
There was compleete scilence for a few seconds (seconds that seemed like hours) Only the   
  
sound of his breathing could be heard over the line.  
  
"Ok you got me...you always do..." he said "So here it is, Im making my return and i want  
  
you there by my side when i do it."  
  
"Well that happens to be a tall order Jeff. Rember that i was banned from programin last year."  
  
I answered  
  
I think that im in shock. He wants me with him. (^^)  
  
"And beacuse of that how would you get me back on TV with you" I asked  
  
"Well when we were working on the detales of my contract i made sure that i had full right over  
  
choosing my manager as it pretaines to charater development. So there! You were the first person   
  
i thought of"  
  
When he gave me that answer, when he said that i was the first person that he thought of, his voice  
  
made my heart flutter. He has an incredably sexy voice.  
  
"Alright Jeff. You talked me into it. I will come back just to be your manager."I said "Where and  
  
when do i have to be"  
  
"I will see you at backlash, next sunday. Meet you at the airport." He answered  
  
"Ok that sounds good. I'll call you when i make my flight arangments. See you then Jeffy" i said  
  
See you then too, Stephy" He said, voice dripping whith scarcasm when saying my name.  
  
"I realy missed you, Bye now"  
  
"I missed you too, bye"   
  
Then that was the end of the call.   
  
Oh shit, I have four days to work this all out. I have got to get my ass moving. 


	3. plans

Well suprise, suprise. I dont think that i have ever realy made it to a real  
  
chapter three. I guess that wrestlemania realy brought out the writer in me,   
  
eather that or reading an book that was all about wrestlemania up untill the   
  
year 2000. And well that Steph was on the cover looking all hoochie-licous whith   
  
Trips. That was when they where both champs of something or another and Trips  
  
a match against the Rock to the title...Anyway enough of my ranting on with the  
  
story...  
  
^^   
  
The End of History Part Three: The Plans  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Well now this all comes to a big suprise. A huge one. Well first things first.  
  
Its only the middle of the afternoon so there are still things that i can   
  
start doing today. First call my cousin Jessie. She used to feed my dog when   
  
i was on the road before so i hope that she wont mind doing it again.  
  
After calling Jamie, She agreed to feed Lucy (She was always my dog. We had to have  
  
one for the promo with Paul so i voluentered Lucy), I call the airport to book   
  
a flight to Edmonton for Backlash tomorow afternoon.  
  
Next go clothes shopping. I kneed some threds that go along witht the new act.  
  
Not something that i cant be imigned wereing in real life but punky enough  
  
to go along with Jeff's style. So to the mall i go.   
  
(Seen change : The Mall)  
  
Well. Im not in New York so Hot Topic and TSX will have to do. I know that Jeff   
  
got alot of the clothes he wore on screen from a store called Trash and Vaudville   
  
in time square. I went with him once and all the other people in the store were   
  
giving me such dirty looks, but as usual in the early stages of mine and jeffs  
  
friendship i still looked like a compleat prep. I bought my first pece of clothing  
  
that wasent bought from a Macys or somewhere as prep expencive. I got a pair of   
  
pants that had all those buckles and straps. Jeff called them bondage pants. The  
  
only time that i ever wore them at work i got alot of looks but then i got to smackdown.  
  
And well i couldent where them anymore beacuse of the camras. But anyway where was i.  
  
I was on my way to the Mall. Belive it or not i had just pulled into the parking lot.   
  
Anyway, I walk in to the mall and reorient my self. I hadent been there in a copule of   
  
years. When i finaly made it to Hot Topic i stood outside trying to debate whether or   
  
not i could actualy pull of some of theise clothes. Eventualy after i went in i did   
  
find some clothes that go with me. A few more dressyer shirts that still looked punk.   
  
Like four pairs of pants that were tight but punkey/goth like. A pair of Black cargo  
  
shorts. I got some different styles of tights,fishnet and regular, just in unique colors.  
  
A pair of bright pink sneekers that added about a inch to my hight. A pair of plain black   
  
lace up boots that went up to my mid calf. And last but not least some bleach for my hair,  
  
to put streeks in my hair. The bill came up to almost five hundred dolars.  
  
Last stop TSX. All i got was a hat and two pairs of UFO pants in black and blue. Naturaly.  
  
And then home to pack all this junk and do my hair.   
  
(Seen change : Home)  
  
After packing my clothes i actualy take a look at my lugage. It almost seems too good   
  
for me now. Oh well. The hair dying came all right. I now have blond streeks in my hair.  
  
I wonder how Jeff better yet my Dad will think of it. And thats the only thought that i  
  
have left on my mind as i fall asleep.  
  
The next morning i wake up and screem at the top of my lungs. My flight is at  
  
eleven-thirty and its already ten. I gota get dressed and have breakfest and get to the   
  
airport in a hour. Quick rush to get ready. I throw on a pair of pants, the same ones that  
  
i mentoned earler, bondage pants. A lime green Hardy Boys t-shirt size small so that it rides  
  
up a bit to show my belly button and a pair of black converse sneekers that i bought last  
  
year. After that a quick bowl of ceriel and im off to the airport, (I put my bags in my   
  
car last night).  
  
(Flash foward twenty mineuts)  
  
Im finaly getting on the plane at quarter after eleven, almost missed it. So im off to   
  
backlash. To make my return. The return of Stephanie McMahon and Jeff Hardy as a team.  
  
It seems so strange to think of it like that. 


End file.
